Foxy Lovin
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: good god please dont read this filth lemon etreme lemons i am trash now estarossa is pleased with his foxy slave ban and wants to reward him (im sorry im such garbage)
1. my master

"mmmmmm" Estarossa sighs as he watches his pet play from his throne. He jumps down to join the fox eared boy dancing naked before him and glares him in the eyes. "Dance faster boy." Esta barks out causing Ban to tremble in fear. His ears shake with terror and the fur on his tail is charged with static. "Y…yes master." He whimpers back as his feet quicken and he spins himself around and around in front of his terrifying demon lord. Estarossas whip like tail raves with enthusiasm as his eyes never waver from his favorite toy. He spreads his wings out far before enclosing the two of them, alone inside. The hair on Estas chest tickles Bans face and he laughs with pleasure. "O…O Estarossa please don't that tickles." He says, ears still flat against his head. "Someone might see us." Ban whimpers with a sense of embarrassment. Footsteps pass the two of them and Bans ears stand up, hitting Estarossa gently in the mouth. He breaths into them, sending shivers down Bans back. "Hush pet, no one can see us in the safety of my shroud. Now tell me what would you like me to do to you for that wonderful performance you displayed. I must show you some sort of gratitude." His words don't calm the wild fox like instincts running through Ban now as his ears twitch uncontrollably. He listens for more footsteps and intruders and with a frustrated groan Esta takes an ear into his mouth. Gently licking the fur in soft swirling pattern, Ban melts in the demons arms. He only loses concentration on his masters delightful licking when he finds that Estarossas tail has found its way inside their sanctuary, teasing his ass playfully and he jumps with shock before turning into jello at the hands of his demon lord. Estas tail finds it's way into Bans butt and his fur brushes against Estas skin making him moan for more. He grabs Ban by his cock now, slowly jerking it back and forth. It wasn't long until the blushing fox boy was spilling with white, hot, sticky fluids and his ears compressed against his head once again as he whimpers out in pleasure. "There, was that so bad my pet, all I wanted was to reward you for your obedience my little fox." Esta whispers into Bans hidden ears and Ban nods his head feverishly in understanding. He figures it's about time for him to show his thanks and returns the favor by kneeling down to place his lips against Estas cock. He takes it into his mouth and forcibly sucks until soon Esta is grabbing his hair and driving him inside of his mouth. His load is too big for Ban to handle and as he explodes into Bans mouth the foxes tail fluffs with shock and then shutters back into a silky state. His face is covered with what he couldn't keep inside his mouth and Esta smacks him for being sickening to the sight. Ban falls out of the shadow of Estarossa giant demon wings and now he is left ashamed and vulnerable to the public eye. Everyone points, some laughter, some whispers, and Bans eyes fill with embarrassed tears. Estarossa leans down to help the fox to his feet. "Go clean yourself up my good little pet, I can't stand to see you looking so grotesque." He sneers and Ban nods his head in sorrow. Ears dropping and bouncing with each step as he walks off in shame, his master's eyes glow with victory as he watches his pet leave.


	2. my room

As Ban cleans himself up in the Demon king's finest palace bathroom, a familiar form steps inside the door and leans his head in. "Hiya Ban, everything alright?" He asks noticing how inconsolable the foxy man seemed."I….it's nothing." Ban snaps out remembering how humiliated he had been. "Woah woah woah, doesn't seem like nothing, also what's with the clothes. Never seen those on ya before?" Meliodas eyes the boy up and down, trying not for Ban to notice the way he licks his lips as he takes in the view. He wore nothing but a T-shirt Esta had thrown at him before he walked away and it hung way to lose all over, sliding off his shoulders and down his chest. "Come on I'll take ya to my room and we will get ya some real clothes!" He chirps grabbing Bans hand and leading him off. Meliodas hand felt soft inside of Bans and the touch of his warm flesh made his tail wag with joy. "Hey Ban, btw we are probably gunna have to cut a whole for that." He grins as he drags him into his room. Ban takes in the sight, ears twitching like crazy at all the new sensations. It was dim, like a comfortable light with strikingly beautiful red walls and in the middle of his room there was a mattress fit for a young demon prince. Lined in gold tapestry and red fleece bed sheet. Meliodas playfully bounced up behind him and pushed him down on the bed. "Now tell me what's really wrong k?" He smiled as he started unbuttoning Bans shirt. "W….what are you doing!?" Ban yelped putting his hands over his chest and compressing his ears down against his head. "If you are gunna put on a new outfit you gotta get undressed first." Meliodas grins, continuing to run his fingers over the ivory fasteners on the fabric. "I can do it myself!" Ban barks back and quickly flinches, waiting for the spanking that doesn't come. "O come on, let me do it. Please for you?" His smile widens as he leans in closer and whispers into Bans big furry ears. Ban starts to feel his body relax and his eyes blur. He was crying now, no one had ever treated him so kindly. He nodded his head in understanding and let himself lay back on the bed completely vulnerable. "There, don't worry I'm not gunna bite, hard." Mel grins and ban once again cringes at his touch. He slowly unbuttons the rest of his shirt showing off Bans perky nipples and he loses all control. He leanes in to lick one and Bans ears perk up into high alert. "Th…this isn't how you help someone get undressed ya know!" He shouts struggling to free himself from underneath Meliodas now. He bucks as his right nipple gets a well-deserved lick and Meliodas chuckles as he groans with pleasure. "Are you sure you want me to stop? I can keep going for you? I promise I won't shame you like my unappreciative brother." He whispers into Bans neck who bellows out in pleasure. "H…how do you know about that?" Ban gasps closing his legs under Mel so he won't see his erection he noticed the demon boy staring and drooling at. Meliodas gaze meets Bans and he smirks a sweet little grin before pointing out the embroidery on the shirt. "P…property of Demon Prince Estarossa!?" Ban cries out as Meliodas continues to chuckle and nibble at his chest. Meliodas forces Ban to open his knees now and Ban squeals in surprise. "Let me show you what it means to appreciate someone. I have waited a long time to steal my brothers favorite fuck thing from him, he doesn't to play with you like that. I can make you feel good, so goo" He interrupts himself, sliding down Bans body with his tongue before reaching his cock and pulling it into his mouth. Bans tail makes it hard for him to enjoy his sucking though. Being sentient of it's own accord it bobs up and down on his stomach, making it hard to watch his masters brother gently caress his dick in his warm hole. He thinks to himself about how nervous he was and how it's doing him no good, instead he flops back onto the bed and reaches out for Meliodas before pulling back, remembering how Estarossa would never let him hold onto his head while he pleasured him like this, not that it was all that often anyways. Meliodas senses his hesitation now and he interrupts his actions to encourage Ban. "What's wrong, don't you like this?" He asks tilting his head and putting his lips back down around Bans shaft. "Y…Yes I do but Estarossa would never let me touch him like this. He hardly ever gave me head." Ban whimpers as fresh tears start to stain his cheeks. Stopping once more Meliodas replies "Don't worry about it, make yourself comfortable, this is all for you my foxy friend." He winks taking his victims cock back into his mouth and quickening his pace. Ban reaches out again with a little more confidence and finds the boys soft blonde hair with his hands. He grabs fist fulls of the beautiful locks and forces Meliodas down onto himself causing him to gag and choke. At first Ban is concerned he is hurting Meliodas, but he can see him smiling between tail wags and decides he must be enjoying it. He finally lets himself relax all the way forgetting everything around him until finally he reaches his climax. He shoves Meliodas down on top of him harder now, filling his mouth with all his juices and throws his hands down on the bed next to his sides. Meliodas face stares at Ban with shock as he drools all over the Ban and the bed. He swallows the rest of what was in his mouth before wiping it off with a free hand and huffing out. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Ban replies with a vigorous head shake which is a laughable sight to the blonde demon prince. "There, there, who is a good boy." He says scratching his foxy pet on the chin before collapsing onto his chest. "Mel…Meliodas? Won't your brother be pissed?" Ban gasps between breaths. "Eh fuck my brother." He murmurs. "O I have, but never like this." Ban whispers sadly. "Like I said you need to know you are appreciated too. Next time he teases you like that, just come find me. I'll take care of ya my pet." Meliodas mutters falling in and out of sleep ontop of his foxy fuck mate and Ban wraps his arms around him keeping him warm and safe. Finally a place for him to hide away after terrible humiliation. "Thank you Meliodas." Ban whispers into his hair as he holds him close and follows behind him in his dreams.


	3. im fucked

Strolling by his brothers room , sounds of snoring catch Zeldris attention "The hell?" He thinks aloud poking his head into the blonde demons room. His eyes spring open in surprise as he takes in the sight of his naked brother curled up in side some naked foxes embrace. "The hell are you two doing!?" Zeldris spits with rage as he storms into the room. The boy jump with a start and being collecting anything to cover their exposed bodies. "Zeldris look it's not what you think I was just trying to find Ban some clothes, just don't tell Esta!" Meliodas blurts out bickering with his younger brother. Embarrassment seems to just follow Ban where ever he goes and the pain of humiliation starts to rush back. He can't take all the yelling and arguing that happens between the two brothers and runs out of the room with the covers gripped tight in his hands. He gets only a few steps down the hall before he runs smack dab in the middle of Estarossa's arms. "O Ban, hmm?" He looks the fox up and down ears quivering knees trembling and, his brothers blanket gripped in his hands?! "What the fuck is this huh Ban? You sleeping around with my elder brother?! You think his dick is better than mine?! I'll show you, you furry fuck!" He roars taking out his dick and forcing the terrified boy onto his knees. He grabs Ban by the hair and shoves him to the ground. Hurting his ankles, he lands on the ground in defeat and hangs his head in obedience. "Get to work my pet, I should beat you for your insolence." Estarossa hisses as his whip like tail smack Bans bare ass causing him great pain and coaxing even more sobs and tears. "I said suck!" He whips him once again and Bans mouth grips his master's erection in fear now. They quiver against the throbbing dick and the feeling makes Estarossa groan with pleasure. It made it hard to be so mad at someone who was so good with their mouth, but the winged demon kept smacking him and whipping him with his tail, bans own jumping and fraying with shock from the force. He excites his master unknowingly and soon Estarossa has finished inside his fuck toys hole moaning out in ecstasy and forcing his head down onto himself like before in his chambers. "Good boy, now what are you going to do?" He sneers out at his pet watching him tremble and swallow whatever was left on his mouth and not his chin. "I….I will clean myself up." Ban whimpers picking himself up off the ground. "That's right and the next time I find you with my brother I expect you to take your punishment swiftly, I should do something about you resisting me, but the sickening face of yours covered in my cum makes me seethe in rage, so leave my sight before I leave a pretty little bruise on that cock sucker of yours." He growls and ban tucks his tail, running as fast as he can to his overseers master bathroom to clean himself yet again.


	4. your gunna regret this

Ban finishes cleaning himself and sighs with exhaustion. "What a day, all these demons fighting over my plump ass and acting like their bitch so they won't beat me so hard. It obviously ain't workin." He says admiring his red bottom in the mirror. He dresses up in a kimono Esta has lying on a chair marked "Put this on you foxy slut. I wanna take you to town later and show you off for your punishment." He sighs again before putting on the kimono and leaving the comfort of the bathroom to greet his master. "Ah good you found my kimono, now sit still so I can put you in this." Esta smirks as he shackles Ban into a nice studded collar and leash combo. "Lets go for a walk no my sweet, I'm gunna make you wish you never slept with Meliodas behind my back." Esta hisses while Ban gulps and rubs his ass. Esta tugs on his leash pulling the little fox eared creep out into the public eye. People walk past sharing whispers as Bans face blushes deeper shades of red. "Please slow down master Estarossa, I'm having trouble keeping up!" He whines causing Esta to become annoyed and turn his head in anger. "You will do your best to keep this pace or I will punish you here and now instead of being kind enough to take you into the pet store." He retorts pulling on Bans leash harder and choking him slightly as he quickens his step. Ban struggles on his breath and trips over his feet falling to the ground. "What the fuck did I tell you!?" Estarossa scolds bitch slapping Ban in the face with his clawed fist. Ban whines out in pain causing a stir in Estarossa sending him into a blind horny rage. He picks his bitch up by the hair and strips his kimono off his shoulders and down to his ankles with a furious motion. "Look at him and laugh peasants." Estarossa chortles at his ashamed sex slave who falls to his knees and starts to sob. Everyone nearby the sight joins in Estas laughter, pointing fingers and covering their lips as they snicker and sneer. The voices echo in Bans head, growing louder and louder, tears dripping and running down his face with discomfiture. Estarossa grows harder watching his pet squirm in fear on the ground. He bent down to pick his naked slave off the sidewalk, grabbing him by his tail, hurting like hell. Ban winces in pain, but he keeps his mouth shut not wanting to risk another beating. He sees Estarossa face though and he knows now there is no going back. He was pissed no matter what Ban would say or do. Estarossa winds his fist back and punches ban straight in the mouth causing it to bleed and bruise. "There that ought to shut you up, and since you don't very well know how to listen, you will please me in front of this crowd. Broken and beaten as you are." Estas cruel smile glaring down on Ban. He sets Ban on all fours and walks around his precious pet, rubbing his chin and humming while looking him up and down. He takes his place behind the boy's ass and rubs his hands along the silky flesh. "Don't you make one sound." Esta spits as he shoves himself into the fox eared boy's ass. Ban grimaces against his masters' hips as he thrusts deeper and harder inside of him. People stop to stare at the sight, and Bans heighten sense can hear more whispers and awes. His face flushes, but he complies to his mentors wishes instead of worrying about his shame, avoiding another whipping. He almost slips and makes a moan, but he bites his lip and furiously shakes his head. Estarossa bucks and thrusts and Bans tail swishes back and forth under his nose. The demon gets irate and takes the appendage into his fist pulling straight up on it and moving it out of his face. Ban grips the dirt below in pain and bellows out in agony. The sound of his toy screaming in pain causes Estas inside to to stir and he soon finds his load exploding into the man's ass with great force. He takes his fist as he empties himself into his fuck slave and punches Ban in the stomach causing him to cry out and fall over in grief. "I told you to fucking keep quiet, now look at this mess you have made!" Esta fumes as he stand with his pants around his ankles, looking at his pathetic sex servant. Cum drips out of his ass his tail covered in white juice and ground equally messy. "Now we have another mess to clean, how disgraceful. Get up" Esta barks pulling on his leash. Ban rises slowly, pushing his filthy body off the ground and making his way back to the bathroom once again for more cleaning.


	5. HOMECUMMING

As Ban limped his way back into the bathroom AGAIN! (looks at friend in disgust) Meliodas popped his head in to check up on his foxy fuck buddy. He knocks the wood of the door frame as he rasps out with a breath strained from yelling, "…hey Ban, You all right?" Ban jumps in shock and turns his bruised lip away from Meliodas view. "O…I'm just fine." He murmurs with regret. "No you are not you are hiding your sweet little face. Let me see." Meliodas grabs ahold of Bans cheeks and forces him to look down to his height. "Your lips is bruised and bleeding!? Did my brother do this!? I'll fucking show him what he gets when he doesn't respect me, you may be legally his, but I'm his eldest brother and I'll teach him how to treat his toys with respect. Right sweet thing?" He chirps out pinching a bit of Bans still messy ass. "Don't do that Meliodas! Then He will punish me later." Ban cries out in fear. "Nah, not if he can't walk when I'm done with him." Mel smirks, walking out of the bathroom as he waves reassuring kisses to his favorite little foxy eared friend, leaving him trembling alone in the bathroom, naked and afraid. As Meliodas made his way over to his brother's room he could hear groaning coming from within. 'Jesus he doesn't even clean his own foxy baby but he has time to jerk himself off?' He thinks before breaking down his brother's door. Meliodas has his pants around his ankles the moment he bursts through the door and he leaps from the door frame to the bed landing right next to his fully naked brother, cock in his hand. "The hell are you doing here you cheat!?" Esta roars. "You need to learn how to treat your things dear brother. I'm going to show you what happens when you play hard and put away wet." Meliodas sneers as he rams his erection deep into Estarossas ass. His virgin booty can't handle the width of Meliodas cock and it starts to tear and bleed with the new experience. Estarossa cries and his brother thrusts himself deeper and harder, no lube to make the ride easy for him. His tail whips around the room, looking and reaching out for flesh to slap and smack. It connects several times with Mels face back and ass, but Meliodas shurgs it off and continues to hate fuck his brother screaming curses and obscenities. "You'll respect him from now on, you'll never bruise him again got it? You'll get another one of these from me if you do it again. For punishing him I'll fucking punish you." He screams beating his fists into the silver head of his demon victim. Esta cries out for him to stop squirming and cry and Meliodas continues to punch his face and pull his hair. Watching his nose bleeding gets Meliodas so excited that he can't take it anymore and he climaxes inside of his younger brother's ass, not what he had intended to do, but still fulfilling his purpose. He screams out in pleasure as he grips the succubus's head once more and shoves himself for the last time deep inside. He spits on him for extra measure and spanks his tender cheeks beneath his hips. "So brother have you learned your lesson?" Meliodas snarls. Esta shakes his head slowly in defeat and Meliodas throws it down onto the bed. "Good now clean yourself up you fucking disgrace. I can't stand looking at you, so fucking pitiful." He spits. So that's where Estarossa gets it from.


	6. foxy lovin

As Ban finishes cleaning up he sighs and makes his way back down the hall to his room, tail swishing back and forth playfully now. He didn't want to admit that all this chaos was making him a little frisky now too. How exciting, to have two young demons fighting over him like this. His cock grows bigger as he thinks about it now and a few girls walking down the hall gasp and blush. "Shit" He cries out hiding his erection as the girls continue to stare with delight and giggle. His ear droop in disgrace as he runs away in terror and hides in an unfamiliar room. He could hear loud moaning behind him and as he turned his head he realized just whose room and moans these were. "S….sir Meliodas?" Ban calls out turning his head towards the ruckus. "B….Ban….run!" But it's too late. A demonic fist reaches out around the foxy eared boys ass and grips his tail forcibly, pulling him into the chaos of naked bodies twisting and turning, struggling to escape Meliodas embrace. Ban wails as he's thrown next to Esta in the giant bed. He begins to squirm, avoiding Meliodas hate filled gaze, but Mel pins both of his prisoners to the bed with his hands and snarls. Both bodies go limp and stare their captor in the face with fear. "Br…brother don't do this, fuck the fox just please let me go, I won't touch Ban aga…" "shut up!" Meliodas interjects with a growl. He bit down onto Bans neck and Ban cried out in pain making Estarossa giggle with excitement, but this didn't go unnoticed by Meliodas who takes his fist and shoves it deep inside of his brothers ass. "Don't demean him, you are still in trouble! This is your fault he is mixed up in this and you are going to pay." Meliodas barked before turning his head to kiss Ban on the sore spot he left. "I…I'm sorry Ban, it won't be much longer. Please just know I'm not doing this on purpose, but you are going to have to take this dick." He explains as he shoves Ban's head into his crotch and thrusts his cock deep inside of his mouth. Ban can't hold back his tears now, Meliodas was much bigger than Esta was surprisingly and Ban had never had anything this large heaved down his throat before. He gags on the appendage causing Meliodas to moan and grip Ban by the fluffy ears sitting on top of his head. Ban bucks in pain trying to throw Meliodas off of him, but Meliodas grips tighter and shoves himself even deeper down the boy's hole. "Suck me fucker!" He roars, slapping Ban violently in the cheeks, then quickly wrapping his hands around Bans throat and choking him harder and harder. His face turns red as Mel grips tighter and he feels a bit faint. Meliodas notices the way Ban slumps over and realizes he is actually suffocating him now. He loosens his grip just a bit and as Ban feels him lighten up on his hold he unintentionally licks the cock shoved deep inside of him. Meliodas eyes roll back and he once again grips Ban by the neck as he releases himself with ecstasy. Meliodas cries and reaches for Bans ears again, finishing inside of him. Ban swallows hard, making sure nothing was left in his mouth, but then a stirring next to the two brings Meliodas back down to earth as he stops his brother from leaving the comfort of his bed. "Where do you think you are going?" He asks holding his brother down by the neck and licking his lips in rage. "Get over here and suck this poor fox off." He snarls as he pulls himself out of Bans mouth and shoves Esta down onto his cock. Esta keeps his lips close, refusing to satisfy his own sex slave. "I said suck!" Meliodas snaps, pinching his brother's cheeks and forcing him to open his lips. He shoves him down onto Ban who is already wet from fear and embarrassment. 'No Master Esta is going to suck my cock?! That should never be allowed! He is going to kill me now for sure. He is going to fuck me until I die later!' Bans thoughts scream as his tail whips back and forth in terror. "Shhhh Ban it's ok." Meliodas whispers onto his neck watching Esta and making sure his hand was putting just enough pressure on the back of his neck to force him to continue. "As his punishment, he will suck you until you cum and then we will deny him this same satisfaction. How does that sound my pet." He traces his fingers on the hand prints he left behind on the boy. Ban shivers at his touch and his trembling makes Esta gag on his dick. "Tsk tsk brother, you should really know how to suck a dick by now don't you think? Let me teach you how!" He laughs, shoving Esta further down Bans cock and causing him to wretch harder. Ban's ears flatten with each gurgle and choke Esta makes and soon his erection is filling the warm wet tunnel formed around his cock. Ban cries out with pleasure , but soon whimpers ready for the strike to the face that doesn't come. He peeks out from his closed eyes to see Meliodas grabbing Estas fist that was just about to wail down on him and Ban hides his face in the pillows, sobbing in fear. "Shhhhh Ban he won't hurt you now." Meliodas shushes as he throws his brothers fist down on to the bed and kicking him in the ribs to shove him out of the bed. "Get lost shithead." Meliodas snarls as Esta covers his sore ass with his hand, rubbing his butt while whimpering out of the room and down to his own. "B…Ban? You ok?" He asks placing a hand on the boys shoulder. He feels the bed tremble and then a small head nod of reconciliation. "I'm so sorry Ban, come here." Meliodas whispers as he cradles Ban in his embrace. "You are alright now. I won't let him get to you. You are my pet now. I'll take good care of you ok? I promise never to do anything like that to you again. You believe me right?" He soothes, Brushing Bans fluffy tail as he nuzzles his face into his neck. Ban rubs his sore throat and whimpers before his tears start to make his body tremble. "B…Ban I'm so sorry." Meliodas murmurs, body shaking with his own tears now. "D…Don't cry master Meliodas! I know you didn't mean to. I'll be your pet I don't mind. I shouldn't have walked in on you two. I'm sorry." Bans words cut through the air making their way to Meliodas heart which start to warm him up a bit. The bed starts to shake with silent chuckles, soon becoming boisterous laughs and tickles on Bans stomach. Ban laughs back with joy and fights Meliodas desperately, even though he makes little to no progress getting him to stop. They settle down, still giggle a bit and wiping tears from their eyes. "Come here." Meliodas sighs swooping Ban up into his arms and cradling him once more in his arms. "You are my foxy lover now, got that?" He chuckles rubbing Bans fluffy ears and petting his belly in soft circular motions. "Yes sir Meliodas." Ban sighs before falling deep asleep in Mels arms. "mmmmm good boy." Meliodas sighs.


End file.
